


Logan's 12th Birthday

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: The Sanders are so excited to celebrate Logan's first birthday with them.  What could go wrong?





	Logan's 12th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They feed my soul!

Logan’s excited. So very excited. Today is his 12th birthday. He and the Sanders have been preparing for it for weeks. Logan had been rewatching many of his favorite space documentaries with the Sanders, explaining how much he enjoyed them and that’s when Mr. Roman suggested they do a space themed birthday to celebrate Logan’s first birthday with them.

Logan’s only been living with the Sanders for a couple months now, still not comfortable enough to call them his parents, but they’re so patient and kind when it comes to everything, especially considering everything they’ve done for this birthday. They don’t have a lot of money, but they’ve worked overtime to make this party special. They created decorations, games, treats and snacks all space related.

Logan looks around the small home. It looks amazing with all the handmade asteroids, stars and constellations Mr. Roman and his theater friends had made. They look as if they’d come right from the galaxy itself! The twinkling lights Mr. Roman had made using old Christmas lights, the planets dangling from the ceiling, it’s just all so amazing. Logan doesn’t know how to thank them.

Mr. Patton spent hours making invitations and even though Logan’s not friends with anyone besides Virgil, Mr. Patton thought he should invite everyone in every class he had which he did. It had been slightly difficult and uncomfortable handing them out, some people throwing them away immediately.

But, now, is the easy part. Everything’s set up, just waiting for all his party guests to arrive. Logan sits on the couch, his brand-new birthday outfit on, trying not to nervously check the driveway for his attendees.

“WELL, LOOK AT YOU BIRTHDAY PRINCE!”

Logan looks from the window to the hallway where Mr. Roman comes out, beaming brightly.

“Thank you, Mr. Roman, for the space shuttle tie. I do think it compliments my black shirt and the theme of the party very nicely.,” Logan says as Roman plops down on the couch next to him. Logan notices he smells royal, like the woods after a quick rain. And of course, he’s dressed impeccably with a sleek pair of well-fitting black pants topped with a magnificently red sweater over a white dress shirt.

“Of course! Only the best for you!” Roman says, glancing at the time displayed on the cable box. 2:13pm. Logan’s party technically starts at 2, but only the coolest are fashionably late so he’s not concerned. He throws his arm over Logan’s shoulder.

Logan smiles and finds himself slightly snuggling into Mr. Roman’s side. He doesn’t really like physical contact but he finds comfort in it in moments of distress or nervousness. It helps somehow. He’ll have to research it but for now he’s just going to enjoy it. “I think I am nervous.”

“Oh?”

“I am not sure what to expect at a birthday party…I have not had one nor been invited to one,” Logan explains, “Do I need to take attendance?”

Roman swallows any sadness he may feel over Logan’s statement, choosing to keep this day as happy as he can. “No,” he chuckles dramatically pointing to the table filled with party favors, “We’ll know who came and who didn’t based off how many favors are left over. I mean, you invited a ton of people! Like 40 kids.”

Logan nods. “Mr. Patton said to invite everyone in my classes.”

“Of course, he did! We are going to make this the best birthday ever and that starts with lots of attendees!” Roman announces jumping to his feet, “Even if Virgil can’t come.”

“It is the first birthday I can remember that he is not in attendance,” Logan says turning around and glancing at the still empty driveway, “Most times he is the only one who remembers…”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore because we’ll always remember!” Patton adds as he places a bowl of chips down on one of the various tables set up. His smile is as warm as the grey space cardigan he’s chosen to wear for today, “You’re our kiddo and this is now the most important date on our calendar!”

Logan blushes and nods once. “Thank you, Mr. Patton.”

Patton beams and claps his hands together. “We’ve enough snacks to feed a whole army! So even if there’s more friends than you invited, they’ll have enough food!”

“Do you think more will come?” Logan asks Patton who bounces over to him and grasps his hands tightly.

“I think so! You’re one of the best kiddos I’ve ever met,” Patton says the blush deepening on Logan’s face, “Who wouldn’t want to celebrate you?”

“Speaking of celebrating! You’re gonna be swimming in presents soon,” Roman adds as Patton releases Logan’s hands and moves back to Roman’s side, “We’ll probably have to have a corner or something for them to put them in when they arrive.” He looks around their small, galaxy-ified living room. There has to be a good spot, but where?

“Maybe by the TV?” Patton offers, earning a shrug from Roman.

“That’ll work in a pinch. I just cannot believe we forgot about that!”

Patton and Roman move to the corner by the TV, talking it over. Logan, however, can’t seem to focus on that. No one’s arrived yet and he knows most of his peers are punctual. He’s only seen a couple be late to class anyway. “Do guests normally arrive late?” Logan asks, turning his back to them, staring out the window. He doesn’t mean to interrupt them but there still isn’t anyone in the driveway and it’s nearing 2:30.

“Uh, only everybody! The coolest people arrive late so they can be the center of attention,” Roman offers, Patton shaking his head. They move closer to Logan, noticing his nervousness.

“Some do! But it’s only 20 minutes late so maybe there was an accident or traffic or something,” Patton says nervously biting his bottom lip.

People are coming…right? They had to! Logan’s been going to school with these kids since they were younger (according to him and Virgil) so the majority have to come right? Sure, Logan’s a little reserved and takes a while to warm up but they’ve known him for years. Patton and Roman exchange a worried look.

“How about we go check the decorations in the backyard?” Roman offers Logan, “Beats staring out a window! Besides, we can play one of the games you and Mr. Patton created while we wait.”

Logan nods once, pushing himself off the couch and fixing his tie. “Just to make time appear to go by faster. I do not wish for those coming to feel left out of the fun,” Logan says as Roman slings his arm over his shoulders and points him to the kitchen and subsequently the back door.

“Just til your guests arrive! Go ahead and pick one, I’ve just gotta talk to Mr. Patton about your surprise,” Roman winks pushing Logan who does as he’s told. Roman waits for the backdoor to close behind Logan before looking at his husband. “How many RSVPs did you get?” he asks, his voice low, “I mean 40 kids and not one’s arrived yet?”

Patton shakes his head. “I was so busy making the invitations look space-like that I forgot the RSVP part,” he says as Roman groans, “I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Patton looks out into the driveway, his stomach churning, his heart sinking. “They will. There were so many kind parents when we first went to Logan’s parent teacher conference night…even if they’re not close friends, I’m sure they’ll drop by. 40 people can’t be that cold hearted, not in this town.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Roman offers with a shrug, “I’m sure there is an accident and they will all arrive soon. Until then, I’ll keep Logan distracted.”

“Thank you,” Patton says leaning in to press a kiss softly on Roman’s cheek, “I don’t want him to worry…I mean that’s our job. I just want his birthday party to be the best.”

“It will be unforgettable, my love, I am sure.”

~~~~~~

Patton believed that. Really, he did. But once 3 turns into 4 and 4 into 5, he’s met with the stark realization that no one is coming. That his son, who’d never had a birthday party before, would forever remember his first birthday party as the party no one came to.

Logan and Roman had come in about an hour ago, Logan sitting straight and unmoving on the couch. Roman trying to engage him in anything—talking, watching a movie, eating a snack, playing a game—but Logan just tuned him out. Completely shutting down.

Roman—not one for inaction—decides to contact as many people as he can, wanting nothing more than to chew out all those who did this to Logan, disappearing into their bedroom and closing the door.

Patton has no idea what to do. He wants to cry for Logan who’s surprisingly unemotional about it. He wants to yell at every parent who didn’t have the common courtesy to show, or at least, contact them. Patton looks around their home, the tables filled with snacks and favors almost mocking them.

Logan’s first birthday with them, their first real chance to celebrate a milestone with him, was supposed to be special, something Logan would remember for the rest of his life. Though, considering how this all turned out, he probably won’t forget it. Who could forget a party that no one shows for? It’s bound to be one of Logan’s most painful days.

Patton looks back at the pre-teen, his head down, his hands playing with the tie. He looks so small, so sad.

“I…I do not believe anyone is coming,” he says, his voice cracking, a slight sniffle accompanying it, “Do you?”

Patton can’t help the tears that leak down his face. He knows Logan wants him to tell him yes but Patton knows that’ll hurt more. He just…he can’t deliver this blow without being near him. He walks over to Logan, bending in front of him to be the same height as Logan sitting. “I-I don’t think so, kiddo.”

Logan looks at him and stands quickly. He pushes past Patton and walks over to the favor table. He freezes for a moment, taking in their beauty, remembering how long he and Mr. Patton worked on them, how happy and excited he was to do it.

Mr. Patton made terrible puns and got a little confused sometimes, but it made the experience even better. He remembers spending hours cutting out little rockets and ‘laminating’ them with tape, Mr. Patton telling him all the stories from when he was in middle school and how different it was back then. Logan loved learning about Mr. Patton’s past, they might not be biologically related but listening to Mr. Patton’s stories made him feel like they were his stories too. That one day he could share them with someone else, someone who would appreciate them as much as he does. But they aren’t his stories, they aren’t his past and Mr. Patton won’t want him to share them now that his own peers have shunned him.

He runs his fingers over the soft bags, a dangerous combination of emotions swirling inside of him. He feels the love, the happiness from making them but right now, in the wake of being ostracized by his peers, he hates them.

He hates them so much.

They represent his failure.

His worthlessness.

He raises his arms and pushes as many as he can off the table. They fly with the force, hitting each other and the walls, before crashing angrily on to the floor. Some land by his feet and he kicks them as hard as he can, their thuds against the door ringing loudly.

“Loga…”

He feels more rage deep within him. He must be one of the most unlikeable people ever. For none of the 40 people to show, even people he’s had pleasant conversations with, just cements the thought further. Not to mention, he’d been left by his birth parents. All his foster parents hated him. And now the Sanders, well, this is undoubtedly the final nail in the coffin. Who would want a friendless 12-year-old?

Logan’s so angry. How could he be stupid enough to let his guard down? To believe that he could be like any other 12-year-old? That anyone other than Virgil would care about his birthday when they hadn’t this entire time?

He puts his hands under the white folding table and pushes it as hard as he can. It creaks and smacks against the wall behind it, landing hard against the already destroyed favors.

“What in Jiminy Cricket is happening?”

Logan spins to see Roman darting towards him, Patton taking a couple steps backwards, tears running down his face. Their time together is over. It’s obvious Patton is afraid of him. But he can’t even bring himself to care. He’s so furious, so wounded and miserable. There’s so much swirling inside of him that he just wants it to stop. “You lied!” Logan spits at Roman, poisonous anger dripping off every syllable, “You…you said people show up late on purpose!”

Roman’s shocked. In the time they’ve fostered him, Logan’s not lost his temper once. He’s always pretty calm, though easily annoyed. If Roman’s being honest, he can’t say he blames him. He’d be devastated if no one came to his birthday party but this grand physical reaction from the normally calm Logan is jarring. “They do,” Roman says putting his hands up and walking closer, “I did not lie.”

“You did!” Logan repeats clenching his fists at his side, his entire body tensing, “They are late because they are not coming! You said this would be amazing! This is not amazing, not at all!” He knew he shouldn’t’ve believed them when they said it would be great. He shouldn’t’ve had this party or invited anyone other than Virgil.

Roman glances back at Patton. Emotions aren’t his forte but Patton’s practically catatonic. His blue eyes wide and gushing tears. Roman would love to mourn with him, but he can’t let Logan continue destroying things. A loud thud snaps his attention back to Logan, who’s pushed over the snack table, food exploding everywhere. “Logan, I know this sucks…”

“You do not know!” Logan hisses turning back to Roman, tears now streaking down his face, “You do not know what it like to be unloved! Unwanted! You do not know what it is like to be ignored! Looked down on because…because you were not good enough to be loved by your birth parents or any foster parent! To not have friends, no matter how hard you try. To not go to a party or a sleepover or…or even partake in recreational activities after school! To…to invite people to your first birthday party ever and not one person attend!”

Roman winces. He’s not wrong. Who could’ve predicted that he and Patton would’ve screwed up so royally with just a birthday party?

“You do not know ANYTHING!”

Roman watches as Logan tears a poster off the nearest wall, angrily throwing it atop the overturned tables. Maybe, just maybe, they should’ve listened when the Albertsons said Logan had an anger issue, that he wasn’t as wonderful as he seemed…

Logan pulls his glasses off his face. They’re the same frames Mr. Patton had let him borrow in the park last year. When the Sanders took him to the eye doctor, he begged to keep the frames. They were special, they are special because they make him feel loved even if it’s so painfully obvious that he’s unlovable.

The Albertsons and the Parkers before them said he was unlovable. They knew him the longest, certainly longer than the Sanders. His peers obviously mirrored the same sentiment. It’s only a matter of time before the Sanders feel the same. They don’t love him, they can’t. He throws the glasses down on the ground and covers his face, trying to hide the sobs that begin wracking his body.

Roman and Patton watch as Logan collapses onto himself, falling to his knees. There’s no doubt Logan’s being hit with every emotion possible.

Patton remembers Ana’s warnings about Logan and his inability to handle his emotions, specifically negative ones. She warned them about his meltdowns, how he became violent towards just about anyone in the situation and himself. But, seeing him in a small ball on the floor, hearing the heartbreaking cries, Patton can’t worry about himself and what Logan might do to him. He has to make this better. He takes a breath, wipes his eyes and walks over to Logan, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Logan fights him at first, struggling in his grasp, muttering “I hate you”s, “let me go”s and “stop”s but Patton doesn’t and eventually Logan stops resisting, his right side tight against Patton’s chest. His sobs get louder, angrier and his arms fall lifelessly to his side.

“N-no one came,” Logan cries, hiccups breaking his speech, “Wh-why did n-no one come?”

Patton kisses the top of his head over and over, rubbing his back soothingly. “I don’t know. I am so sorry, Logan.”

“I-I wish we h-had never done this. B-birthdays are s-stupid.”

Roman steps closer to them, bending down and brushing hair from Logan’s left eye. Logan looks at him, Roman smiling sadly. “Birthdays are all about celebrating you and the happiness friends and family feel because you were born.”

Logan closes his eyes, more tears running down his face and onto Mr. Patton’s arms. “N-no one ever w-wished to celebrate m-my birth. I…I am unwanted.”

Patton looks at Roman, watching as he sits on Logan’s other side. He goes to touch him but hesitates, pulling his arm back to his lap.

“Now who’s telling the lies?” Patton asks softly, giving Logan a tight hug. If Roman couldn’t think of what to do, Patton would. They were a team. “Mr. Roman and I want you more than we could ever explain.”

“E-even though the party proved I-I am friendless?”

“Friendless seems like a stretch. I know a very sarcastic boy that would not take kindly to you saying that,” Roman teases leaning back on his hands, “He spends more time over here with you than he does his own family.”

Patton feels Logan’s hands wrap around his waist, the small nuzzle of his face into his neck. He’s calming…they’re doing something right, something the adults in his life hadn’t been able to do before! Patton squeezes him tight. “Mr. Roman’s right. Virgil would be hurt hearing that, just like we are hurt hearing you say no one wants you.”

Logan turns his head slightly, his misty eyes seeing the destruction he’s caused. It’s not their fault his birthday turned out like this, though he sure did treat them that way. And even after the temper tantrum he had, the violent behaviors he showed, they still cared enough to sit with him. To make him feel better. “I-I ruined the f-favors and w-wasted the f-food,” Logan mumbles, the clarity muddled by Patton’s sweater.

“Yes, you did. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your dad,” Patton offers, Logan’s arms tightening, “I don’t think I could ever describe how much I want to be your dad, kiddo.”

“R-really?” The second Logan acted out, the second he showed that he felt emotion, both the Parkers and the Albertsons feared him…hated him. It’s beyond comprehension that Mr. Patton doesn’t feel that way too.

“Really. Dads get to help their kids through tough times, not to mention they’re there for all the good times too.” Patton kisses the top of Logan’s head. “Today was a hard day, and you reacted…”

“Not in the best way,” Roman adds getting a stern look from Patton. He concedes pretty quickly though, putting one hand up in silent surrender.

Logan pulls back, his eyes darting to the tie around his neck. “I apologize, Mr. Roman. I will clean it all and I will repay you and Mr. Patton for everything.” Sure, Mr. Patton wants him to stay but it doesn’t seem Mr. Roman feels the same way. Logan just needs enough time to show Mr. Roman he can be good. “Please don’t send me back…”

“We would never,” Patton says quickly, “This is your forever home, if you want it to be.”

Logan’s heard that so many times. So many foster parents saying the same thing. The only difference is they said that when he was winning awards, doing his chores, being the best son he could be. But Mr. Patton, Mr. Patton wants him now? Even after ruining his hard work, yelling at him, destroying his things? “Mr. Patton…”

“I love you, Logan,” Patton whispers, “Whatever those voices in your head are saying, I want you to ignore them. I love you and I want you to be my son forever.”

No one’s ever said that to him, not once. His foster parents liked him, appreciated his intelligence…but made it clear love was never part of the equation. Logan loved every one of them though just like he loves the Sanders. He’s never said it to them, though he’d watch their faces when they said it to one another (which they did a lot).

Mr. Patton’s eyes would widen and almost sparkle, a bright smile covering his face. Mr. Roman reacted much differently. His gestures were always loud, proclaiming his love from the doorway when Mr. Patton was in another room, twirling him around when they met, dipping and kissing him soundly. But the second Mr. Patton said those words to him, his whole face would soften and he would grow quieter than usual, a faint blush tickling his handsome cheeks.

Logan wonders if he’s making a face now.

“I agree. After all, only my son would react that grandly,” Roman adds bumping his shoulder against Logan’s, “I love you, Logan, grandiose displays of anger and all.”

Logan tugs harder on his tie, biting at his bottom lip. He loves them, he really does but he’s not entirely comfortable with expressing that. There’s got to be a way he can tell them without saying those words. He looks at them briefly, before focusing on Patton. “I w-would like for you to be my dads. Though it might be confusing to call you both dad. P-perhaps, I could…call you Dad, Mr. Patton?”

Patton makes a small gasp/squeal, his hands clasping under his chin.

Logan smiles and looks at Roman. “And because you speak Spanish, Mr. Roman, I-I could call you…”

“Mi papa más maravillosamente guapo, talentoso e inteligente?”

“I was thinking perhaps Papa,” Logan counters. He’s not entirely sure the definitions of the other words, though, knowing Mr. Roman it is something self-praising. “I believe it’ll be too long if there is ever an emergency.”

Roman laughs, grabbing Logan’s cheeks and kissing his forehead gently. “I suppose you’re right. I will be your Papa forever mi maravilloso hijo. Now come. We have a mess to clean up and afterwards, I say we celebrate your birthday the right way!”

Logan’s shoulders sag. “I would rather not.”

“I think three passes to Kennedy Space Center might change your mind,” Patton giggles, watching as Logan’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Happy birthday kiddo!” Patton throws his arms around Logan, squeezing him tightly but quickly pulling back.

“I-I have never been…but I know they are expensive and I’m…”

“Worth every penny,” Roman adds jumping to his feet, “We are going to spend the night under the space ship thing they have!”

“A sleepover!!” Patton says excitedly grabbing Logan’s hands, “We’ve had this planned for months and Virgil’s parents have agreed to dropping him off after their family get together.”

Logan watches as Patton stands up and extends his hand for him. He can’t help the love that bubbles deep within him. Sure, this party has not been the best of experiences but the aftermath sure is. After all, who needs peers when he has the Sanders? The best family on the planet, nay, the universe and Logan can’t believe he’s spent 12 years without them. He smiles and grabs his Dad’s hand. “I am most excited to be your son…”

“I think you mean sun,” Patton laughs, yanking Logan into him, “You’re the center of our world that’s for sure!”

Roman snorts and wraps his arms around both of them. “Don’t leave me out! Time for the first ever family hug!”

“Don’t you mean Sanders Snuggle?” Patton replies clutching Logan tighter, “There’s a whole lotta these in your future, kiddo!”

Normally, this amount of physical contact would make Logan pull away, but, right now? He doesn’t mind the Sanders Snuggle…in fact, he hopes there are many more of these in their future.


End file.
